


Don't Be Concerned

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Words Hurt Worse, Choking, Clary learns the hard way, Insults, M/M, Magic, Man on Woman violence, Swearing, alternative universe, don't mess with Asmodeus' man, sticks and stones may break my bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Clary is worried about Jace's relationship with Asmodeus and afraid for him. She quickly learns she has no reason to worry about Jace...she should be worried about her own skin though





	Don't Be Concerned

Clary let out a nervous sigh as she stood outside of Jace’s room, debating if she should knock on his door. She was worried about him. She knew Jace could handle himself. He was an amazing Shadowhunter, a highly skilled fight, and smarter than what he let on. Jace could take care of himself, but she was still worried about his state of mind. Something had to be wrong with him for Jace to have a relationship with Asmodeus. Could she call it a relationship? She wasn’t exactly sure what they were.

Clary understood why Jace initially spent time with the man. Izzy explained how Asmodeus offered Alec a deal to get Magnus’ magic back. Against Magnus’ wishes, Jace accepted the deal and spent the night. Clary didn’t expect anything different from Jace. He could help someone, especially someone close to his family, he would do everything in his power to help them. 

Clary expected things to go back to normal after that night. Magnus would have his magic back and everyone would move forward in their lives, with Asmodeus left in the past. She learned this would not be the case. They would all move on with their lives, but for some reason, Jace decided to bring Asmodeus along into his future. He continued to see the king of Edom long after that supposed one night together. Initially, it seemed like a purely sexual arrangement but their minds quickly changed after Asmodeus saved Jace and the others from the rogue group of vampires. Everyone could see the relationship was getting serious. 

Clary wasn’t sure if it was her place to say anything, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. He raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door. She waited patiently in the hallway until the door opened and Jace smiled at her.

“Clary, what’s up?” Jace greeted his fellow shadowhunter and friend. He’d just finished showering and cleaning up after training. He was lounging on the bed texting Asmodeus, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, when Clary knocked.

Clary smiled. “Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, come in.” Jace stepped out of the way so Clary could come inside. He closed the door behind her and then went to join her on his couch.

“It’s different in here.” Clary spoke as she looked around Jace’s space.

“Yeah, Asmodeus used his magic to enlarge the room.” Jace answered as he scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s more like a loft now or a small apartment.” He explained and Clary nodded as she moved to sit on the couch. 

“That was nice of him.” She said as Jace sat down on the couch next to her. Clary looked at her fellow shadowhunters and gave him a soft smile. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Jace answered, not thinking anything of the question. “How are you?”

“I’m worried about you.” Clary blurted out and then winced. She hadn’t meant to start off like this.

Jace let out a chuckle and looked down at his lap. “Asmodeus…” Jace said as he raised his head to look at Clary and she nodded.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She quickly added before Jace could say anything. “If Asmodeus is forcing you, we can help.” She added and Jace chuckled.

“Clary, I appreciate you concern. It’s nice to know I have people who really care.” Jace started. “But I’m not being forced to do anything.” He explained.

“You’re not?” She questioned, an eyebrow raised as she looked into Jace’s blue eyes.

Jace nodded. “Yes, I’m very sure. I’m not being forced and we’ve talked. I can end it at any time. He’s made that clear.” He explained, hoping to ease his friend’s worries.

“Oh.” Clary said as Jace’s words filtered through her mind. Once she fully understood what Jace said, she frowned. “Oh…” She said again, this time with a bit of judgement and disappointed in her voice. “I don’t understand-“

“Why I would keep seeing the king of Edom?” Jace finished for her. She nodded and Jace shrugged. “It’s a good thing that you don’t have to understand.” He added with a bit of attitude, not liking the tone in Clary’s voice.

“You have to understand how this looks.” Clary started. “You willingly jumping into bed with Asmodeus? It was okay to get Magnus’ magic back but-.”

“You should know I’ve never cared what others think.” Jace interrupted the red headed woman and scoffed. “And it’s okay to whore myself out as long as I don’t enjoy it and it benefits everyone else?” He questioned rhetorically as he looked over at Clary. 

“You don’t actually believe you could have some type of relationship out of this?” Clashes asked, bewildered by Jace’s temperament. “He obviously wants something from you.”

Jace scoffed. “Yeah, my ass.” He answered with a slight smirk on his face. 

“The Clave could come after you. It’s going to go look bad for Valentine’s son to be Asmodeus’ whore.” Clary said and her eyes widened as she realized what she said, immediately regretting it. “Oh, Jace, I. I didn’t-.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jace said and swallowed hard as he tried to maintain a neutral look on his face. “I don’t care what The Clave thinks.” He answered and stood up from the couch. “And I don’t need you to worry, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.” He explained and then coughed to clear his throat. “I’m tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Right you need rest.” Clary said softly and rose from the couch. She silently followed Jace to the door and stepped out once Jace opened the door for her. “I’m sorry Jace.”

“It’s okay.” Jace said quickly to cut her off. “Goodnight.” He closed the door in her face, licking it shut before the redhead could say anything else to him.

Jace moved through his space and made his way to his bedroom, throwing himself on his comfy bed. He understood why everyone was nervous about him being with Asmodeus. It was Asmodeus, king of Edom, and overall bad guy he was dealing but he’s an adult and a highly capable shadowhunter. He could take care of himself, but Clary’s words cut him deeper than expected. It was a reminder that no matter what he did, he would always just be Valentine’s kid. Well, he wasn’t just Valentine’s kid, now he was Asmodeus’ whore. 

Speaking of the greater demon, Jace heard the telltale sign of a portal opening. Jace turned away from the sound to lay on his side with his back to Asmodeus as he stepped through the portal.

“My darling Jace.” Asmodeus greeted his lover as he stepped through the portal. 

“Hey.” Jace greeted him in a low monotone voice. Asmodeus frowns at this. He’d become used to the shadowhunter kissing him upon his arrival. He’d use the action to wrap his arms around Jace and pull him in for a hug, and cop a few feels before Jace would playfully pushed him away. He didn’t like this new greeting.

Asmodeus made his way over to the bed and crawled onto it, moving to lay beside Jace. He pressed his chest to Jace’s back and wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jace answered and Asmodeus scoffed.

“If that were true.” Asmodeus began. “You be complaining about how Alec wouldn’t allow you to do something that was both dangerous and stupid, and how you think Raphael might have a thing for your sister.”

“You should have seen how he was looking at her.” Jace retorted.

“Maybe he was looking at her like he was hungry, because he was hungry.” Asmodeus offered up the explanation. “He is a vampire after all.” He added and then kissed Jace’s neck. “Don’t attempt to distract me. We’re still talking about what’s wrong with you.”

Jace sighed before rolling over to face the king of Edom. He knew Asmodeus wasn’t going to let this go, so it was better to come clean. He smiled as Asmodeus reached up to brush his hair out of his face. “Clary came over...she actually was just here. She probably left five minutes before you got here.”

Asmodeus nodded and placed his arms around Jace again after he settled on his other side. “Let me guess, she’s worried about me.” He said and Jace nodded. “That’s normal at this point, right?” Asmodeus reasoned. A number of family and friends had asked Jace about his well-being.

“Yeah, But…” Jace shrugged. “It’s stupid...It’s just...no matter what I do, no matter how many lives I say, no matter how good of a Shadowhunter I am...I’ll only be Valentine’s son to them.” Jace explained and Asmodeus nodded.

“Sins of the father…” He trailed off as he pulled Jace against his chest. He knew something about the sins of the father falling onto the child. Fortunately, his sins afforded Magnus safety in the downworld. No one dared to mess with his son and those that did were swiftly taken care of. 

Asmodeus looked down when he felt Jace’s laughter rumbling off his chest. “What?” 

“I guess I’m not only Valentine’s son.” Jace started as he looked up at Asmodeus. “I’m also the king of Edom’s whore.” He finished as a smile formed on his face. Asmodeus didn’t find anything about that funny.

“She called you that?” He questioned and Jace nodded, still smiling. “I’ll kill her.” He growled as his grip tightened on Jace.

“No, you will not.” Jace quickly responded and moved his hand to cup Asmodeus’ cheek, trying to calm the greater demon.

“The disrespect.” Asmodeus growled. “How dare she-.”

“Hey.” Jace said softly to stop his lover’s rant. “It’s fine. It’s fine.” Jace repeated before leaning in to press a kiss to Asmodeus’ lips. “I mean she isn’t wrong. You have a way of getting me out of my pants.” He joked and that made Asmodeus smile.

“You’re no whore.” Asmodeus repeated. “You’re my Queen.” He smiled as Jace slapped his shoulder playfully. “Kidding about the Queen part, but you’re no whore. You’re a highly skilled shadowhunter, an amazing brother and friend.” He explained and leaned in to press his forehead against Jace’s. “And I take it back. You’re my Queen as well.” 

“King Consort.” Jace corrected through a bit of laughter. Asmodeus shrugged.

“We’ll agree to disagree.” He said before pressing his lips to Jace’s. “Don’t listen to them because you’re so much more.” Asmodeus reminded Jace and the shadowhunter nodded.

“I guess I ruined your night.” Jace assumed. Asmodeus always planned something when he came to the Institute. He was always taking Jace somewhere or showing him something.

“Not at all.” Asmodeus said as grabbed at Jace’s hip. “You’re here.” He smirked and kissed Jace’s nose. “What could be better?”

“You know what would make this better?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus shook his head. “Pizza and cookies.” Jace answered and Asmodeus laughed.

“Eating our feelings away, huh?” He teased before raising his hand to conjure food for them. 

“You have feelings?” Jace teased and Asmodeus let out a fake laugh.

“Ha, ha, ha...Just for that, you’re getting oatmeal raisin cookies.” Asmodeus threatened and Jace let out a loud laugh at his playful threat. He’d already forgotten Clary’s comment.

* * *

Clary sighed as she looked into her bathroom mirror. She’d taken a long shower to calm her nerves after her talk with Jace. She couldn’t believe what she’d said to him. 

Clary had never seen Jace as only Valentine’s son and never blamed Jace for anything Valentine did. She scoffed at her reflection as she replayed the moment she called Jace a whore in her mind. She said he was Asmodeus’ whore. 

She was worried about her friend, figuring he was being taken advantage of. To hear him say he was still seeing Asmodeus because he wanted to and not because he was being forced really threw her for a loop. Clary just couldn’t wrap her mind around wanting to be around Asmodeus especially knowing bits and pieces about his relationship with Magnus. Clary shook her head. Maybe this was something she wasn’t supposed to understand. 

Clary finally turned away from the mirror and started for the door. It was very late and she needed sleep. She opened the door and started to walk back into her bedroom. She had only taken two steps into the room when a hand wrapped around her throat. She gasped as the hand tightened and her feet were suddenly no longer on the ground. As she rose into the air, she tried to scream but she couldn’t. 

“I took your voice. I’ll give it back when I’m done...Maybe.” 

Clary’s eyes widened as she looked down into the gold green eyes of Asmodeus. His hand tightened and she struggled to breathe. Her hands flew up in an attempt to claw his hand away from his neck. 

“Stop, and listen.” He growled and against her will, her arms dropped to her sides. “How dare you.” Asmodeus started, his voice deep and gravelly, Exactly What you would expect from a king of hell. “How dare you insult my Consort? How are you call him a whore?” He growled and then shook her.

Clary’s eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to convey that she hadn’t meant it and it was just something said in a moment of confusion and anger.

“Associating him with his snake of a father.” He added and then lightly shook her. “The ONLY reason why I haven’t ripped your head off Is because my Consort is fond of you. Why? I have no idea.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes at the redhead. “His heart his too good.” Asmodeus reasoned. “Nevertheless if you insult him or hurt his feelings again, I know how to torture a person and not leave any marks. Are we on the same page?” He asked and Clary quickly nodded. “Good. I’m so glad we had this chat.” Asmodeus added before opening his hand and dropping the redhead.

Clary hit the ground with a loud thud and let out a yelp as she hit the ground. Her hand went up to touch her lips as she realized her voice was back. 

Asmodeus looked over at the lock and licked his tongue. “I have to go before Jace realizes I’m gone. Take care, Ms. Fray.” He said and opened a portal, stepping through it without another word to her.

Clary winced as she stood to her feet and rubbed her backside to ease the pain. A small smirk formed on her face as she replayed what just happened in her head. She reasoned she shouldn’t be worried for Jace after all. 

“He loves Jace.”


End file.
